el neko equivocado
by zanavalu
Summary: broklin se encuentra un pequeño gato negro con ojos dorados y lo reclama como suyo. kaixrei
1. Chapter 1

Kai había traicionado nuevamente a los blade brakers todo por su idea de entrar a bega para ver que secretos ocultaba y ya de paso tratar de derrotar a tyson.

Era un día muy agradable y broklin se encontraba acostado en el césped, "entrenando" como el decía, cuando algo llamo su atención, un movimiento que provenía de los arbustos el chico de ojos verdes se dirigió aquel lugar y comenzó a examinar tratando de encontrar a lo que estuviera detrás de los arbustos, de repente una sombra negra se lanzo contra el, por un momento broklin se inquieto, pero segundos después reacciono que aquello no era un horrible monstruo sino un pequeño y adorable gatito negro con unos hermosos ojos dorados, lo abrazo suavemente mientras jugaba con el,

¿Qué nombre seria perfecto para un gatito tan lindo como tu?- pregunto broklin mientras acercaba su rostro al del gatito, fue entonces que recordó algo.-

Flash back.

Broklin se encontraba vagando después de un largo entrenamiento(a quien engaña estaba acostado en el césped ¬¬) cuando se encontró con una puerta entreabierta, esa era la ahora habitación de kai, la cual siempre estaba cerrada salvo en esos momentos, broklin se asomo con cuidado para no ser descubierto, ahí adentro se encontraban kai y su entrenador hero, aparentemente discutiendo sobre algo.

-no me digas que solo estas aquí para derrotar a tyson…. Je, como si pudieras..-eso causo la molestia del chico de cabello bicolor.- y dime, dejaste al lindo gatito solo con tyson y los demás….- kai se sonrojo un poco pero se repuso rápidamente.

-¿a que te refieres?.- pregunto con frialdad…..

- pues a lo que todo el mundo sabe, que mueres por el neko.- dijo con una sonrisa burlona, lo que quería era molestar a kai.

-rei…..- contesto apretando sus dientes con fuerza.- su nombre es rei… no te atrevas a llamarle neko…..

Fin del flash back.

Rei….-susurro broklin,- rei-chan, ese será tu nombre, kai tiene un neko llamado rei… pero tu serás rei-chan.- dijo el pelirrojo con una gran sonrisa, el gatito solo maulló en respuesta.

Así que broklin y rei-chan jugaban y dormían todos los días como parte de su entrenamiento, que también incluía una parte recreativa que consistía en que broklin arrojaba el blade muy suavemente y rei-chan lo perseguía y jugaba con el.

Y eso comenzó a molestar un poco a hero, pero Boris ya estaba furioso, antes de que ese tonto gato llegara broklin por lo menos le prestaba 5 minutos de su atención a hero.

Esa tarde mientras Boris, hero y kai tomaban un paseo discutiendo como seria elegido el equipo que pelearía contra tyson y compañía se encontraron con broklin dormido en el césped con rei-chan sobre su pecho, que parecía estar arañándolo (como cuando los gatitos se arrullan y parece que están tomando leche de su mama) esto molesto a Boris que tomo al gato bruscamente y lo arrojo por enzima de la pequeña cerca que separaba el jardín frontal de bega de la calle, el gatito comenzó a correr lejos de Boris, broklin se levanto asustado, donde estaba su rei-chan, corrió y salto la cerca no sin antes darle una mirada de advertencia a Boris y compañía, los tres se quedaron helados, esa era una mirada peor de las que daba kai, inclusive peor que Boris.

Broklin corría a través de las calles buscando a rei-chan.

para ser tan pequeño como corre….-dijo algo sarcástico- ¡Rei-Chan!.

Mientras tanto rei había comprado unos panes al vapor y ahora comenzaba su regreso a casa, llevaba cerca de 30 panes, para todos los que estaban en la cabaña entrenando, cuando oyó que alguien gritaba su nombre.

-¡Rei-chan!.-gritaba broklin, había perdido de vista al gatito desde hace unos minutos cuando rei al oir su nombre, volteo provocando un choque ruidoso, broklin cayo al suelo, rei mantuvo su equilibrio y después de unos segundos.

-¿estas bien?...- pregunto el chino mientras ofrecía su mano para ayudarle.-

- si…- ya una vez que los dos se incorporaron, broklin no pudo evitar observar el cabello negro y los ojos dorados del chico, no pudo evitar sonreír ante el pensamiento de que ese chico era como rei-chan

- ¿Qué se te ofrecía?.- pregunto el neko con una sonrisa, broklin le miro confundido.- si…. Tú me estabas llamando a mi.- broklin abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-¿rei-chan?.- rei se sonrojo un poco.

- si… ya no me dicen de esa forma…-dijo con una sonrisa.- pero si gustas puedes hacerlo….-broklin sonrió, eso era obvio, si el tenia esas "habilidades especiales" era obvio que rei-chan siendo su gatito, tendría habilidades también, como convertirse en humano.

Mientras tanto el pequeño gatito rei-chan fue recogido por una pequeña niña (creían que lo iba a dejar solo y abandonado ¬¬U)

Rei y broklin se encontraban vagando por el parque, rei no sabia por que pero la presencia de ese chico le tranquilizaba mucho.

y ¿Por qué traes tantos panes?.- pregunto broklin

pues por que los chicos tenían hambre y mientras rai (li) preparaba la comida, yo vine por los panes…- contesto el neko, que había resultado muy hablador, ya le había hablado a broklin sobre tyson, max, daichi y todos los demás.

Pero es mucho para que tu lo cargues.- dijo arrebatándole una bolsa de pan a rei quien solo sonrió feliz.

Es que tyson y daichi y gari comen mucho y si venían para estas alturas ya no habría pan y max… entretiene mucha gente con esa cara de ternura que pone.- dijo rei sonriendo, mientras que broklin solo sonreía mientras una gota bajaba por su frente, si aquel max detenía gente el neko detenía mas (eso es obvio ¿no?)

Rei siguió hablando un poco mas, mientras broklin sacaba sus propias conclusiones, si rei era un gatito, max era un cachorro y tyson y gary un par de glotones y daichi era un pequeño changuito y ese rai era algún otro tipo de felino, un león tal vez, ahora la pregunta que rondaba su cabeza, era ¿como un grupo tan singular se había conocido?

oye rei-chan y sus papás?.- pregunto broklin mientras habría la bolsa de pan para agarrar uno (que confianzudo), rei sonrió algo melancólico

pues mis padres… no tengo.- dijo con una sonrisa mientras caminaba mas aprisa, broklin soltó la bolsa de pan esparciendo el contenido en el suelo, alcanzo a rei y le abrazo por la espalda, rei por la sorpresa soltó la bolsa de pan que el traía (como esta no estaba abierta el pan se salvo)- pobrecito…-dijo suavemente mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de rei.- no te preocupes **yo cuidare de ti**.- rei se sonrojo al sentir el aliento de broklin en su mejilla.-

g…gracias.- dijo con una sonrisa, rei no pudo evitar sentirse feliz por el interés que mostraba broklin por él, después de todo le acababa de conocer y este chico le había mostrado una preocupación sincera, si tan solo… si tan solo kai le demostrara que le importaba, todo seria diferente.

disculpa lo de el pan…- dijo broklin algo apenado, ya que el pan estaba sucio y sobretodo destruido.-

no te preocupes.-dijo con una sonrisa- ese me lo había regalado el panadero, en esta bolsa están los de los chicos.- dijo tratando de animar a broklin, aunque la verdad la mitad de los panes se había echado a perder pero bueno, pondría a tyson, daichi, gary a dieta y con eso se solucionarían las cosas

El camino de ambos chicos se separaba ya que broklin debía regresar a bega y rei debía ir a la cabaña.

bueno yo voy por acá.- dijo rei señalando la derecha, broklin se puso triste. Pero rei-chan debía llevarle esa comida a sus amigos.-

esta bien… pero nos vemos mañana.- dijo broklin, no como una petición o pregunta como una afirmación, un brillo singular apareció en sus ojos y.

claro, en los panes…-dijo rei con una sonrisa. Broklin se acerco a su rei-chan y lo abrazo, no era un abrazo como el anterior era un poco mas posesivo pero con mucho cariño, rei se sonrojo, broklin se separo un poco y después acaricio la mejilla de rei quien por reflejo cerro los ojos y ladeo un poco su cabeza recargando su peso en la mano de broklin, quien no pudo dejar de pensar que ese había sido un gesto encantador digno de un felino…..

ya en la cabaña todos estaban un poco preocupados, rai sabia que no había sido buena idea mandar a rei solo y con tanto acosador suelto, ya que el neko había llegado con la mirada perdida, las mejillas sonrosadas y su mano derecha sobre su mejilla, habia dejado el pan (solo la mitad de el) en la mesa.-

y el resto del pan?.- preguntaron tyson, daichi y gary.

Se me cayo.- dijo sonrojándose mas.- además rai dijo que estaban a dieta.- dijo con una sonrisa.

Y entonces el pan que se te cayo era el de nosotros.- dijeron los tres sollozando.

Si.- dijo con una sonrisa, todos le miraban confundidos, aun para ser rei estaba demasiado "sonriente"

Estas muy sonriente neko…. ¿en verdad se te cayeron los panes o… mas bien te encontraste con alguien?- hablo bryan.

O mas bien ¿un encuentro cercano del tipo ruso-japonés? Llamado cof kaicof.- dijo tala con una sonrisa mientras disimulaba el nombre de kai entre "ataques de tos". Rei se sonrojo por la pregunta.

No… no se de que me hablan…- dijo mientras se levantaba.- _además dudo que el sea ruso_ .- murmuro el neko provocando que bryan y tala abrieran los ojos confundidos, tala golpeo la mesa provocando que los panes que habían sobrevivido hasta ese entonces cayeran al suelo.-

¡LOS PANES!... ¡NO PUEDE SER!.- gritaron gary, tyson y daichi que habían negociado con mariah, emili y max varios favores a cambio de sus panes.-

Rei salio a toda prisa de la cabaña.

-¡Espera REI!.-gritaba tala que no podía permitir que rei fuese conquistado por alguien que no fuese kai, ya que según el ellos dos harían una pareja encantadora, además de que le prometió a kai que cuidaría a rei hasta que el dejaras sus "ondas" de andar traicionado a su equipo.-

Fin del capitulo.

Bueno ahí esta el primer capitulo es un kaiXReiXbroklin, un triangulo amoroso, si, si ya se todavía no acabo unas y ya empiezo otras, es que si la dejo a la decidía nunca la empiezo.


	2. roto

Al día siguiente después de que bryan y tala le sacaran la verdad al neko, que había hablado tan a gusto con aquel chico que no le había preguntado el nombre, eso inquieto a tala, no podía creer que el neko se hubiese tomado tantas libertades con un extraño, eso no lo permitiría, claro que no, el neko era de kai y kai del neko, así que el se encargaría de que esa "amistad" con el innombrable (por que no tiene nombre y si lo tuviera tala no lo mencionaría) no continuara. Así que le pidió a bryan que cuidase del neko mientras el iba a hablar con kai sobre el asunto.

Después del entrenamiento, rei se ofreció a ir por el pan, cosa que alerto a bryan y se dispuso a acompañarlo.

yo voy contigo.- dijo bryan con mucha determinación cosa que a todo mundo le pareció extraño.

¡claro que no iras con el!.-dijo robert con voz seria.- como debemos escoger a un integrante que remplace a kai.- al oír ese nombre rei se entristeció.- te quedaras a entrenar, ya que tala se fue a comadrear por ahí (si robert ya sabia que tala había ido con kai)

Pero…- hablo bryan.

Pero nada….- rei sonrió compadeciendo a bryan por que robert era estricto y si a eso le sumas que li esta de su parte, la cosa se pone fea.

Así que rei comenzó su camino hacia la panadería, donde había quedado de verse con ese chico, después de todo no tenia nada de malo que le viese, era bueno tener amigos, además tala solo le había confundido con su extraño discurso.

Flash back

"no puedes hacer eso rei, hablar con un desconocido y decirle tanto sobre ti, ¡que no tienes algo llamado sentido común, no debes hacer eso, por tu seguridad, además no puedes dejar que un extraño pelirrojo te seduzca cuando tienes a una persona que se interesa por ti y….- bryan le había tapado la boca para que tala no siguiera hablando.

Discúlpalo… se altera con facilidad…- dijo con una sonrisa el pelilavanda.

A rei le parecía extraño que tala le viniese a hablar sobre no hablar con extraños cuando le había visto coquetear con tantas personas (antes de que se hiciera novio de bryan), alejando a tala de sus pensamientos continuo con su camino a la panadería, no entendía por que todos le decían que no se dejase seducir por un completo extraño, pero a su punto de vista solo eran amigos no es que se fuera a ir a la cama con el, en ese momento un pensamiento sarcástico apareció en la mente del neko, tal vez todos le hablaban de sus propios deslices, de bryan y tala tal vez lo creería pero de li, eso si no podía ser, además a el le seguía gustando kai aunque esos sentimientos solo le lastimasen, una expresión de tristura adorno su rostro cosa que llamo la atención del vendedor de pan (alias el panero)

- no pongas esa cara de tristeza rei.- dijo el señor con una expresión de preocupación.- para que te alegres te doy este pilón, es tu favorito.- rei sonrió agradeciendo aquel amable gesto del señor panadero, pero eso le pasaba cada vez que recordaba a kai y el hecho de que les hubiese vuelto a traicionar, en ese momento sintió un calido abrazo, se sonrojo a mas no poder, broklin lo había tomado desprevenido.

- no estés triste rei-chan, ya estoy aquí.- dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras acariciaba la mejilla del neko, había descubierto su punto débil.-

-bro.. broklin.- no te sentí venir.- dijo rei componiéndose mientras se alejaba un poco de broklin.-

-otra vez compraste mucho pan.- dijo alegremente el pelirrojo.-

Si…- dijo con una sonrisa, después de que se le "cayeran los panes" tyson le había dado dinero para que comprara el doble, por si algo axial volvía a ocurrir (solo lo hace cargar mas ¬¬)- broklin le volvió a ayudar con una bolsa y esta vez si pudo tomar su pan sin que se le cayeran los demás.-

-y si nos lo comemos en el parque?.- pregunto broklin.-

- hoy no puedo… debo regresar temprano.- dijo con una sonrisa triste, mientras recordaba a li "tienes que regresar temprano por que no puedes perder el tiempo con tu nuevo amiguito".-

-¿acaso sientes que pierdes el tiempo mientras estas conmigo?.- pregunto broklin algo dolido, rei abrió los ojos sorprendido ¿Por qué le había preguntado algo así?.-

-claro que no.- dijo con una sonrisa.- "Ese li y sus tontas ideas".- broklin sonrió ampliamente.-

- si sus ideas son tontas por que no las olvidas.- dijo con una sonrisa inocente. Rei abrió los ojos sorprendido, los ojos de broklin emitieron un extraño brillo que se reflejo en los ámbares de rei, unos segundos después.- ¿verdad que estas mejor ahora que no lo recuerdas?.- dijo con una sonrisa, rei solo asintió un poco para después preguntarle.

-¿a quien?.- pregunto algo confundido.-

- a nadie.- dijo para después tomar a rei del brazo para guiarlo hacia el parque…- vamos al parque.- broklin sonrió ampliamente.-

Mientras tanto tala fue a bega a buscar a kai solo para darse cuenta de que este se encontraba todo golpeado, que broklin lo había golpeado, así que tuvo que llevarlo al doctor para poderlo llevar a la cabaña, no iba a regresar con un kai todo golpeado y sin curar, le daría un susto de muerte a rei y no se podía permitir ese lujo.-

Ya habían salido del doctor y se encontraban caminando hacia la cabaña, que ya no estaba muy lejos.-

-¿Cómo esta rei?.- pregunto el ruso con su usual tono, tala sonrió un poco nervioso.-

-esta bien… le dije a bryan que lo cuidara.- dijo con una sonrisa un poco nerviosa.-

-¿cuidarlo?... ¿de que? ¿Si solo saliste un par de horas?.- pregunto algo preocupado.-

- je.. eto… no me lo vas a creer.- dijo mientras rascaba su nuca.

- inténtalo.- dijo kai en un tono serio.-

- veras ayer rei conoció a alguien… no pongas esa cara, no creo que rei tenga un interés romántico en ese chico por que ya lo tiene contigo.- kai suspiro mientras se sonrojaba- pero… ese chico si tiene un interés romántico con él… o por lo menos fue lo que concluimos todos después de que rei nos platicara….- kai casi se atraganta con su propia saliva.

-¿Qué?. ¿NO QUE LO IBAS A CUIDAR?.- pregunto algo alterado (casi histérico)

- vamos no te exaltes, hice todo lo posible pero como no hay nada definido entre ustedes no le podía decir "Rei recuerda que casi eres algo con kai y por eso no te puedes dejar seducir por nadie, ¿Entendiste?".- kai abrió los ojos sorprendido, tala tenia un punto, si tan solo le hubiese dicho lo que sentía antes de que el ultimo torneo acabase…- suspiro algo preocupado y ¿si a re le gustaba ser seducido por ese chico?.- pero ten algo en cuenta kai, es obvio que el neko te corresponde.- dijo con una sonrisa para tratar e animar a kai.

Ya era noche cuando llegaron a la cabaña, pero lo que mas les sorprendió fue encontrar a bryan con el brazo derecho vendado y buscando algo por todas partes.

-¿Bryan que paso?...¿que le paso a tu mano?- pregunto algo preocupado.-

-fue culpa del gato roñoso…- dijo enojado el pelilavanda.-

-¿rei te hizo algo?.-pregunto tala.

- ¿gato roñoso? Si es rei RETRACTATE.- hablo kai

-no, el gato roñoso y usurero y el tri polar de la nobleza (robert por grifoleon)… por su culpa me disloque el hombro.- dijo muy exaltado y comenzando a platicar los hechos.

Flash back.

Después de que el neko se fuera y bryan fuera puesto a entrenar con todos los demás, estuvieron lanzando y lanzando y lanzando el beyblade hasta que ya no pudieron mover mas el brazo (ya se lo habían dislocado), y sin embargo después de todo ese enterramiento (en el cual estaban bryan, mariah, Kevin, gary, jhony, enrique, miguel, emili, etc) les salieran con que el elegido era tala y que ellos no aguantaban nada. Y para colmo el neko no había regresado.

Fin del flash back.

-¿eso paso?... pensé que ya sabias que yo iba a competir….- dijo con una sonrisa coqueta. Bryan abrió la boca molesto… ya se encargaría de hacer pagar a su novio por no decirle.- y ¿Qué paso con rei?

- ¿rei?... pues lo perdí..- kai y tala abrieron los ojos sorprendido.- si me hubieses dicho eso antes, yo hubiera podido acompañar a rei por el pan y así ¡EN ESTOS MOMENTOS REI ESTARIA EN LA CABAÑA!

-¿¡REI NO ESTA EN LA CABAÑA?.- preguntaron kai y tala al unísono.-

- si no esta en ninguna parte, ya lo buscamos en el parque, en la panadería, en las rutas que toma para volver pero no esta en ninguna parte…. Todos están muy preocupados tala… lo siento kai… pero siendo rei tan… como es…es sencillo querer adueñarse de el.- dijo algo nervioso el peli lavanda. Kai abrió los ojos horrorizados comprendiendo el sentido de las palabras de bryan, rei no se había escapado o los había traicionado, alguien se lo había llevado.-

Entraron en la cabaña para encontrarse a max, Kevin, gary, tyson, daichi y mariah llorando a moco tendido, li y robert trazando planes para encontrar a rei, posibles rutas y cosas así.-

¡NO es justo que solo hayamos encontrado el pan!.- dijo tyson mientras grandes lagrimas salían de sus ojos.-

Si… no es justo… aunque estuviese muy bueno… ¡REI NO ESTA!- grito daichi mientras todos volvían a llorar…-

¡Ahora no solo tenemos que remplazar a … ¡Kai!.-grito max mientras se paraba de su asiento.- ¿Qué te paso?.- al ver el estado de kai.- ¿Qué haces aquí?.-

Es obvio viene a pelear con nosotros.- dijo bryan .- ¿Qué han sabido de rei?.- pregunto el pelilavanda.-

La policía dice que no es desaparición hasta que hayan pasado 24 horas y que… si es secuestro y aun no han pedido rescate… tal vez no les interesa el dinero.- dijo robert cambiando la ultima frase, ya que decir "tal vez este muerto" era demasiado fuerte para todos.-

La noche paso muy larga y fría para los chicos mientras que un par de ojos dorados se habrían perezosamente, estaba en una suave y mullida cama, recostado junto a alguien, su presencia era calida y tranquilizante, acerco su rostro al de aquella persona y cuando lo observo bien se puso rojo, ¿Qué hacia en la cama de broklin? (si ya se presentaron bien y ya le dijo su nombre), una vocecita resonó en su cabeza "a su punto de vista solo eran amigos no es que se fuera a ir a la cama con el", sujeto su cabeza con sus dos manos y la apretó, alguien le había advertido algo sobre eso ¿pero quien, no recordaba nada solo a…

Broklin despertó observando la confusión en el rostro del neko, y solo sonrió tratando de tranquilizarlo, cosa que logro, rei observo directamente las esmeraldas de broklin, quien se incorporo (se sentó) estiro sus brazos hacia rei y lo atrajo hacia el, abrazándolo dulce y posesivamente, comenzó a acariciar la piel desnuda del neko, mientras este se sonrojaba ya que esas reacciones le recordaban lo ocurrido la noche anterior, el y broklin… "se lo había llevado a la cama". Sus mejillas se tornaron más rojas que nunca. Rei cerro los ojos mientras broklin comenzaba a besarlo, en ese momento, alguien toco la puerta, broklin se detuvo y se "vistió" (solo se puso sus pantalones), y se alejo del neko dejándolo acostado en la cama.-

El responsable o mas bien responsables de la interrupción eran Boris y hero.-

-broklin… es hora del entrenamiento.- dijo Boris seriamente tratando de ver al interior de la habitación, cosa que broklin no permitía ya que solo había entreabierto la puerta ya que su rei-chan, era solo suyo y nadie podría verlo en esos momentos.-

-esta bien.- dijo con una sonrisa.- enseguida voy.- dijo cerrando la puerta, dejando a Boris y hero con la palabra en la boca. Tomo el resto de su ropa y se despidió de rei con un dulce beso, salio de la habitación cerrándola mientras con la mirada les advertía a los dos que tenia enfrente que si llegaban a entrar les iría peor que a kai.-

Rei se encontraba desnudo en la cama con los ojos cerrados, no entendía como es que había llegado a aquel lugar… solo recordaba la panadería y de ahí en mas todo era confuso… no lograba recordar a nadie que no fuese broklin y eso le lastimaba en especial pro que el sentía que lo de la noche anterior no debió haber pasado al menos no con broklin… sino con otra persona, las lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas… no podía recordar con quien.-

Después de unos minutos rei se vistió lenta y pausadamente, debía ir a la……. Su cabeza dolía… debía estar con otras personas… no solo con broklin debía bey batallar junto con …….- dolía… todo eso dolía, dolía recordar cualquier cosa que no fuese broklin…._dolía su corazón_….-sujeto su cabeza con fuerza y se dejo caer al suelo queriendo recordar, forzándose a recordar, en ese momento el dolor aumento… rei sintió como si algo se hubiese roto dentro de el, sus ojos perdieron el brillo, mientras las lagrimas corrían rápidamente por sus mejillas, se levanto y con un paso inseguro se acerco a la cama, todo daba vueltas… se dejo caer en la cama y cerro los ojos tal vez seria mejor dormir…. Dormir hasta que el dolor desapareciera.-

Después de un par de horas broklin regreso a la habitación, tenia una sonrisa en su rostro ya deseaba ver a su rei-chan, al entrar se sorprendió al encontrarse a su gatito observando la ventana con una mirada muy triste, esto le preocupo. Se acerco lentamente a rei quien al sentirlo venir se volvió hacia el, su expresión de tristeza cambio radicalmente a una de alegría, corrió hacia broklin y lo abrazo provocando que este cayera al suelo con rei sobre el.

auch…- broklin se quejo, mas no por mucho ya que después comenzó a sentir el aliento de rei sobre su boca, rei-chan se encontraba oliendo a broklin (no se si les ha pasado que su gato se acerca y los olfatea de una manera muy curiosa como si quisieran tocar pero a la vez no) broklin sonrió ante aquel gesto y suavemente atrajo a rei hacia el y lo beso, broklin podía oír claramente como su gatito ronroneaba de la felicidad (aunque a veces los gatitos ronronean por que algo esta mal con ellos)

¿me extrañaste?.- pregunto el pelirrojo con una gran sonrisa. Rei-chan asintió, mientras susurraba un suave "_Si"_ mas no obtuvo nada mas de el.

Después de comer, broklin se encontraba recostado con rei-chan acurrucado sobre su pecho, sus rostros muy cerca, broklin no pudo dejar de pensar que algo había cambiado con rei-chan, hablaba menos, el brillo de sus ojos se había opacado, y cada vez mas hacia cosas mas y mas "gatunas", ahora era totalmente diferente al rei-chan que se encontró en la panadería…. Pero sin embargo esa faceta de su gatito también le gustaba… rei observo los ojos verdes de broklin y sonrió calidamente, mientras que en su mente solo encontraba imágenes de broklin, _sin lugar a dudas algo se había roto dentro de él._

Fin del capitulo.

Como la ven ese broklin obtuvo lo que quería, esta vez consiguió a rei, por lo menos hasta que llegue kai a rescatarlo,

Bueno me dicen que les parece (claro que va a hacer un kaiXrei, aunque ya me la complique un poco.)


	3. AJ

Habían pasado varios días desde que rei había desaparecido y el combate contra vega era el día siguiente, todos se habían esforzado en entrenar y buscar a rei, solo que esto ultimo ya habían perdido esperanzas, sin llamadas (por parte de los secuestradores) la policía no les dio muchas esperanzas, así que en honor a rei ellos vencerían a vega de eso estaban seguros. Lo harían por rei.

Mientras tanto.

-vamos rei-chan no seas remilgoso.- broklin hablaba en voz alta mientras trataba de que rei-chan se metiera a observarlo jugar beyblade, pero su gatito había mostrado cierto repudio hacia Boris y Boris hacia "REI-CHAN" ya que cuando lo vio muy cariñoso con su "arma secreta" osease broklin casi le da un infarto, y cuando se recupero se dio cuenta de que broklin había jugado con la mente del neko de una manera muy conveniente, ya que eso significaba que iban dos y faltaban tres, broklin pensaba que el odio que rei-chan le demostraba a Boris era por que este le había sacado de bega en una ocasión (cuando era un gatito inocente).

Rei se sentó en la entrada de bega mientras observaba el mundo exterior esa era una de las pocas veces que broklin le dejaba solo y como un gatito curioso que es se comenzó a alejar lenta y cuidadosamente de la entrada, acercándose cada vez mas a la calle, salto la pequeña barda y comenzó a olfatear el aire y a observar el lugar para ver si era seguro, en ese momento una persona que venia corriendo a toda velocidad se estrello contra el, rei se puso nervioso no había sido buena idea alejarse de broklin, el que había chocado con el era un joven de unos 27 años vestido de negro y con un pañuelo rojo y unas gafas oscuras, era el referí AJ, quien al verlo se sorprendió.

-¿rei?.- ¿que haces aquí?. ¿no estabas perdido?.- rei le observo confuso mientras negaba la ultima pregunta, el no estaba perdido.- ¿acaso no me recuerdas soy Aj?.- dijo acercándose lentamente a rei se quedo quieto al observar el avance de aquella persona, AJ intento tomarlo del brazo, lo llevaría con los bladebrakers, en ese momento sintió un dolor agudo en su brazo, rei lo estaba mordiendo, sacudió su brazo tratando de librarse de aquellos filosos colmillos, después de unos segundos.- ¿¡POR QUE LO HICISTE?..¡Solo quería llevarte con tyson y kai… y …- el neko observo confundido a aquel hombre que le gritaba cuando escucho el ultimo nombre se tapo los oídos… aquella palabra retumbaba en su cabeza "_con kai, kai kai kai kaikai".- _ AJ se preocupo mas, esa actitud no era propia de Rei Kon.

Rei sentía que todo le daba vueltas, apretó su cabeza con fuerza, como cuando le dolía, seguramente el dolor se iría rápido, mas eso no sucedió (ya que broklin se encontraba concentrado en la pelea no tenia idea de lo que pasaba con rei-chan), todo le daba vueltas, de repente todo se volvió negro si se precipito contra el suelo, AJ, soltó un grito de Temor, tomo a rei en sus brazos y se alejo del lugar, debía alejar a rei de bega ya que seguramente ellos le habían tenido algo que ver con su desaparición y no solo eso le habían hecho algo extraño.

Después de unos minutos de correr a toda velocidad llego con a la no tan secreta cabaña donde entrenaban los bladebrakers, toco la puerta con fuerza y fue recibido por tala quien al observar lo que traía en los brazos dio un grito de sorpresa.-

-¡REI!...- todo mundo corrió a la entrada cuando observaron a aj, colocar a rei en un sillón, el chino estaba inconciente.- ¿Qué le paso?.- dijo tala mientras examinaba a rei que tenia rastros de sangre en la boca, pero después descubrió que esa sangre provenía de Aj, ¿Cómo había llegado la sangre de Aj a la boca de rei?

Eso se supo cuando Aj explico como se había encontrado con rei, kai acariciaba con dulzura el cabello de rei para sorpresa de todos (bueno no de bryan y tala), por fin rei estaba junto a el, ahora lo que mas preocupaba era lo que les había contado AJ y que bega estuviese involucrado.

oh rei ¿Qué te han hecho?.- pregunto kai al aire, fue bryan quien le contesto.-

pues no lo han maltratado físicamente…um… es extraño, si Boris lo tenia le hubiese lastimado… tal vez incluso matado….- todos lo observaron aterrados.- recuerden que rei ya se le escapo una vez…- dijo mientras desviaba la mirada.- y no creo que Boris desaprovechara la oportunidad.- tala y kai asintieron.- la pregunta es si no fue Boris entonces ¿quien?

En ese momento rei abrió los ojos horrorizándose al verse rodeado de gente desconocida para el, se altero tratando de hallar la salida se alejo de todos y trato de abrir la puerta pero estaba cerrada, habían tomado precauciones.- rei continuaba tirando, deseando abrirla, todos se sorprendieron cuando el neko comenzaba a sollozar, había dejado de tratar de abrir la puerta ahora solo la tocaba con sus suaves y delicadas manos (como cuando cierras una puerta y los gatos se paran en dos patas recargando las delanteras en la puerta algo asi)

Rei…-susurro kai acercándose un poco a el, rei se volvió hacia kai con lagrimas en los ojos, todos se sorprendieron, cuando la mirada de rei se poso en kai, al ver esos marcas triangulares, el cabello bicolor, esa mirada rubí tan intensa, se mareo y estuvo a punto de colapsarse pero kai le abrazo, al sentirse en los brazos de kai una sensación de calidez los embargo a ambos, kai se sintió reconfortado, en cambio rei lejos de sentirse confortado se sentía mal, se alejo con rapidez de kai, cuando sintió que la puerta lo acorralaba se hizo bolita en el suelo, primero agarrando su cabeza y después su pecho… "¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué los ojos de aquel chico,… ¿por que la calidez de aquel chico le lastimaba, le lastimaba… su cabeza dolía, su corazón se quebrantaba cada vez mas… ¿por que?… las lagrimas rodaban cada vez mas rápido, todos miraban con dolor a rei… al orgulloso y fuerte dueño de driguer… al sensual y seguro de si mismo… de rei kon no quedaba nada mas que pequeños pedazos… pequeños pedazos de un corazón destrozado, nadie supo cuando paso pero las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas, todos sollozaban junto a rei… todas lagrimas de dolor…. En especial las de kai y las de sus hermanos…. No podían imaginarse que era lo que le habían hecho para destrozarlo de esa manera… y no lo sabrían a no ser que rei se los dijera… más eso no sucedería… por lo menos no en un tiempo.

Después de estar sollozando un rato rei se había quedado dormido, también lo habían hecho, max, daichi y Kevin. Después de observarlo bien se dieron cuenta de que rei actuaba como un gato, pero aun así comprendía todo a la perfección, y no solo eso parecía alterarse más cuando estaba cerca de kai, ¿Por qué? No lo sabían bien, bryan había dicho que tal vez era por que estaba enamorado de el y se habían metido con sus recuerdos para que al ver a kai eso le lastimara de sobremanera y rei ya no quisiera recordarlo.- todos dijeron que eso podría tener sentido en una novela romántica no en la vida real- pero lo que si era seguro era que había personas con las que rei se alteraba mas y la lista iba así:

Kai.

Li, mariah, Kevin y gary.

Tyson, max, kenny hilary y daichi.

Bryan, tala, Robert Y los magestic.

Y por ultimo AJ, Emili y los all Star, y los del batallon marquez.

Asi que estos ultimos cuidarian de rei, por lo menos mientras iban a vencer a bega, ya que no podrian llevarlo con ellos por ser peligroso.

Mientras tanto broklin casi mata a Boris por que era su culpa que rei-chan se hubiese perdido, por que cuando rei-chan no quiso entrar, broklin había invitado a Boris muy educadamente a largarse del lugar, pero este no quiso y rei-cha se quedo afuera y ahora estaba perdido, tal vez alguien se lo había robado… Boris estaba aterrado broklin podría usar sus poderes y matarlo en cualquier momento y lo peor era que si no lo hacia el pelirrojo no iba a jugar beyblade hasta que le devolvieran a su "gatito" y eso significaba no contar con su arma secreta.

Toda una sección de bega había pasado la noche buscando al gato de broklin pero nunca lo iban a hadar por que broklin pedía a su gatito rei-chan… no a un joven de cabello negro y ojos dorados llamado rei y así nunca lo iban a encontrar.

La mañana había llegado y Boris estaba mas que nervioso estaba sumamente alterado, a lo largo de la noche había sufrido las torturas mentales de broklin y eso no le ayudaba a crear un plan para encontrar al gato y si a eso le sumas la presión de la pelea con los bladebrakers pues la mente Boris estaba a punto de quebrarse.

AJ no se presento a la pelea y pusieron a otro referí en su lugar, ya que el se encontraba cuidando a rei junto con el batallón Márquez y los all Stara.

La batalla comenzó con un triunfo devastador sobre el equipo de bega, broklin escuchaba los pensamientos de toda las personas incluidos los blade brakers que solo pensaban en vencer a bega para vengarse por lo que le habían hecho a rei, broklin no relaciono a ese rei con su rei-chan, en primera por que el había escuchado que kai tenia un neko llamado rei (en el capitulo 1) y en segunda por que pensó que como Boris había hecho que rei-chan se perdiera era obvio que tal vez había hecho que el neko de kai también se perdiera.

El marcador del día había quedado 2-1 favor los bladebrakers, Boris estaba que no lo calentaba ni el sol, ya que al día siguiente serian las dos ultimas peleas, y broklin aun no se dignaba a pelear… todo por culpa de ese apestoso de REI KON, todo era su culpa le había arruinado todo una vez, pero esta vez no se la arruinaría.-


	4. Chapter 4

LO SIENTO.- por no haber subido, pero el semestre esta pesado y entre la tarea y el servicio no he tenido tiempo para nada…. Bueno aquí esta el capitulo.

Los blade brakers llevaban la delantera, ya habían vencido a 3 de 2 del grupo de bega, ya tenían el campeonato en su bolsillo, ya que los juegos que se jugarían al día siguiente eran solo por compromiso.

Kai se sentó en el mullido sillón observando a rei convivir con aj y los demás que si podían acercarse, un bufido lleno de inconformidad kai se volvió hacia li algo sorprendido.

¿Qué?...- exclamo molesto el pelinegro…-

Nada…- dijo kai fríamente, tratando de recuperar la compostura,

Esto no tiene nada de divertido…. Rei..- susurro li, mientras observaba atentamente cada movimiento "gatuno" de rei, kai le miro extrañado…- cuando éramos pequeños "jugábamos a ser nuestro animal favorito… rei siempre era un tigre….- dijo con lagrimas en los ojos… de ese tigre no quedaba nada… por que rei actuaba como un pequeño gato asustadizo… un pequeño gato que desea volver a su hogar y no puede….

Li observo extrañado como rei abandonaba su posición frente la ventana que desde hace unos minutos ocupaba.

Rei se había alejado sigilosamente de la ventana sin despegar su vista de cierto punto, después de eso se alejo con rapidez , una vez que logro una distancia considerable se detuvo y continuo mirando hacia la ventana, sus ojos dorados reflejaban temor y ¿odio?...

Li se levanto exaltado, había alguien afuera….- Estén alertas….- hablo por primera vez en mucho rato…. Todos le prestaron atención mientras el ambiente se tensaba…. Li esperaba un ataque en cualquier momento y no estaba equivocado después de unos segundos un blade se estrello contra la ventana provocando que el cristal se rompiera en mi pedazos, rei se llevo sus manos a sus oídos protegiéndolos del ruido de los cristales rompiéndose.

Rápidamente Boris comando su "invasión" a la cabaña de los bladebrakers, debía recuperar al "gato" de broklin, si es que quería seguir con vida, ya que si broklin le había hecho "eso" a rei asegurando que lo amaba ya se podía imaginar como le iría a el.

La "invasión" continuo provocando que el ambiente se tornara cada vez mas confuso, rei estaba asustado…. Todos los rostros eran desconocidos para el (todos los invasores de bega) y además kai y los white tigres estaban extremadamente cerca de el, lo que provocaba que el neko se alterara cada vez mas, debía salir de aquel lugar de locos y regresar con broklin…en ese momento lo diviso, entre todo el tumulto: la puerta estaba abierta, sus hermosos ojos brillaron llenos de alegría, muy pronto saldría de aquel a correr esquivando brazos que intentaban detenerlo (de amigos y enemigos). Kai y li siguieron a rei tratando de detenerlo..-

-¡REI!.- gritaron al unísono, pero rei continuaba corriendo….tratando de alejarse de la cabaña y de todo lo que le dañaba….

-¡_REI, DETENTE….-_ rei se detuvo llamando la atención de kai y de li.- _NO VAYAS… QUEDATE CON LI….. CON KAI.- _ Rei cubrió sus oídos tratando de no escuchar esa voz que retumbaba en su cabeza. Se dio la vuelta para darle la cara a li y a kai, una sonrisa llena de resignación adorno su bello rostro llamando la atención de los dos chicos…. Rei abrió la boca… sus labios se movieron…. Mas de ellos no salio ningún sonido…. Después de eso se dio la vuelta y corrió internándose en la oscuridad de la noche

-¡REI!

La invasión había terminado hace un par de horas, lo peor de caso es que no hubo ganadores, ya que ni los blade brakers dieron con rei y los de bega ni siquiera pudieron ponerle un dedo encima al neko que ahora se encontraba perdido, Boris había tenido la esperanza de que cuando volviera a los cuarteles generales de bega se encontrase con la grata "sorpresa de tener al neko ahí, pero eso no sucedió, al parecer el gato roñoso se estaba tomando su tiempo para regresar con broklin.

La noche fue larga para todo mundo en especial para broklin que se encontraba a punto de perder la razón, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas tener a su "rei-chan de vuelta, pero después de una larga noche de espera ya se encontraba "molesto" y había llegado a la resolución que si rei-chan no regresaba con el, no había nadie en el mundo merecedor de su "gatito" por lo que lo destruiría en el combate contra tyson…. Sus ojos mostraron un brillo peligroso, que Boris noto y no dudo en alejarse de el….

Las batallas habían demostrado que los blade brakers eran los mejores, ya solo quedaba batallar con broklin y aun asi el campeonato era de los blade brakers, como quien dice la ultima batalla era de "compromiso", compromiso que provocaba que la sonrisa torcida de Boris se ampliase… por que ganase o no ganase el campeonato, broklin le enseñaría al mundo el "poder" de bega.

-tyson…- hablo kai, llamando la atención de todo mundo.- debes vencer a broklin a como de lugar….- tyson le miro con seriedad.

-claro que lo haré viejo, ya me conoces… siempre busco la victoria….- dijo apretando el puño.- por rei….

Todos los presentes asintieron…. Tyson recordaba la noche anterior, después de haber derrotado a boris, lo acorralaron para sacarle información sobre rei, ya que todos tenían sospechas de que tuviese algo que ver con su estado. Y lo único que obtuvieron fue:

Flash back.

La invasión había terminado, y rei estaba perdido, así que tomaron de rehén a Boris para sacarle la verdad…

-¿creen que yo tuve algo que ver con lo que le paso al gato tonto?... – una sonrisa torcida apareció en su rostro…­- pensé que conocían mi trabajo…- dijo mientras le dirigía una mirada llena de superioridad a kai, tala y bryan, que solo le respondieron con una mirada llena de odio.- además… no me adjudiquen sus culpas…- dijo con una sonrisa…- ya que si "quieren" tanto al gato ese… ¿Por qué permitieron que alguien lo convirtiera en eso"? dijo con desprecio…. Para después adornar su rostro con una sonrisa llena de satisfacción….- el gato ya estaba roto…. Pero ustedes se encargaron de quebrantar mas su pobre y débil "corazón".- dijo con asco.-además saben que mi trabajo deja marcas físicas.- dijo mirando fijamente a kai, quien llevo sus dedos a sus triángulos azules.

Fin del flash back.

Gracias a esa información y a la experiencia de kai en bega, pudieron concluir que brooklin había sido el responsable del estado del neko, así que no tenían de otra más que derrotarlo si querían que rei volviera a la normalidad, claro eso se dice fácil, pero no lo era.

La batalla entre tyson y brooklin se había trasladado al mundo que el segundo había creado, gracias a sus habilidades mentales, llevándose consigo a todos los presentes.

Brooklin reunía su fuerza en su blade, preparándolo para el ataque final, ataque que seguramente acabaría con tyson. El dulce rostro de brooklin había quedado en el olvido, ahora una expresión deforme, la maldad y la locura marcaban cada uno de sus antes delicados y suaves rasgos. Tyson trago saliva, y es que el no se dejaría amedrentar por brooklin, el debía ganar y salvar a rei, regresar a rei a la normalidad. Tyson reunió la poca energía que le quedaba en un ultimo ataque-…

Los dos blades tomaron velocidad mientras avanzaban en su encuentro, y así lo hicieron provocando una fuerte sacudida, seguida de una gran nube de polvo, todo mundo cerro los ojos esperando lo peor, pero después de unos segundos todo se detuvo, la nube de polvo descendió, dejando al descubierto a…

Fin del capitulo

¿Qué les parecio?... por favor no me maten


	5. Chapter 5

capitulo (se me olvido el numero je XD)

Dos blades que seguían girando, el de broklin y para sorpresa de todos el otro blade que seguía girando no era el de tyson, era el de .- ¡Driguer!.- grito li, llamando la atención de todos, en ese momento el polvo por fin se había asentado, dejando al descubierto a la persona dueña de driguer…- ¡Rei!.- grito li observando a rei, había algo diferente en el, pero no era el mismo de antes, ni el rei que ellos conocían y tampoco era el rei destrozado que habían encontrado hace unos días, sus ojos brillaban llenos de furia y valentía, al parecer rei venia dispuesto a derrotar a broklin,

La batalla continuaba con un ritmo aterradoramente violento, provocando heridas en ambos chicos, mientras broklin seguía sin poder controlarse, el rostro del neko se mostraba sereno solo sus hermosos ambares delataban que era lo que sucedía en su interior…. Delataban la furia que recorria el cuerpo de rei.

Después del ultimo ataque de rei, broklin se tambaleo un poco al igual que su blade, momento que el chino aprovecho para correr a toda velocidad hacia broklin, le asestó un gran derechazo que broklin detuvo con su mano izquierda, broklin sonrió ufanamente, había ganado, había recuperado a su gatito, en ese momento para sorpresa de todos, en el rostro de rei se formo una sonrisa mas grande que la de broklin, una sonrisa llena de frialdad y superioridad, los labios de rei se movieron mas sin embargo de ellos no salio sonido alguno y aun asi el grito de rei retumbo en la cabeza de cada uno de los presentes .-"¡DRIGUER..ACABALO!...¡ACABALO TODO!.- el blade de driguer emitió un gran resplandor , varios rayos se impactaron en el campo de batalla, sobre el blade de broklin….. Destrozándolo,

Todos los chicos sonrieron con alegría, la victoria era de ellos, habian derrotado a broklin, rei lo había derrotado y….. Ahora rei estaba frente a ellos, todos comenzaron a caminar hacia el neko cuando varios rayos impactaron a unos metros de ellos impidiéndoles avanzar.-

¿Qué pasa?.- pregunto tyson muy alterado,.-

-¡Rei!.- grito el rubio de ojos azules.- no te quedes ahí parado corre…- grito con mas fuerza, ya que los razos impactaban cada vez mas cerca de rei y broklin… rei volvió su rostro hacia aquellos que gritaban su nombre, una sonrisa llena de resignación se formo en su hermoso rostro, todos se horrorizaron, muy pronto un rayo se impactaría contra rei y broklin..-

-¿Rei?.- pregunto el ruso bicolor.- ¡REI!.- el grito de kai resonó en aquella destruida dimensión. Aquel rayo blanco había impactado directamente en rei y broklin, más específicamente en la frente de ambos chicos. Los dos emitieron un grito lleno de dolor, sus preciosos ojos perdieron el brillo que les caracterizaba, después de eso, los rayos cesaron de repente, kai corrió hacia rei queriendo amortiguar la caída, mas no alcanzo a unos pocos metros de el cuerpo de rei yacía totalmente inmóvil.- kai se acerco lentamente, su rostro se encontraba pálido y sus ojos se mostraban lleno de terror, rei no podía estar muerto, poso su mano sobre la boca y nariz del neko y sonrió, una pequeña sonrisa…. Rei estaba respirando, lenta y pesadamente pero estaba respirando, se volvió hacia los demás - ¡Solo esta inconciente!.- sonrió tristemente…

………….

"Solo esta inconciente"….- ojala rei solo tuviera eso, esa era la idea que retumbaba en la cabeza de kai ,pero había estado inconciente por dos días …. Y ahora que había despertado todos se habían puesto muy tristes, rei no recordaba nada de nada….el lado bueno era que no recordaba nada de lo que broklin le hizo… y por otro lado ….. rei no hablaba… ningún sonido salía de sus lindos labios…. Según el psicólogo que lo analizo rei no hablaba por que no veía la necesidad de hacerlo asi que…..

es sencillo, debemos hacer que rei se de cuenta de que necesita comunicarse… por alguna extraña razón rei encuentra obsoleto el hablar, es como si no lo necesitase, como si pretendiera que con solo pensar las cosas nosotros supiéramos lo que quiere….

Asi que les pedire de favor que no le den nada…. Que no le hagan caso… que no accedan a lo que les pida por señales…(en ese momento entro rei con una mirada de gatito abandonado en la lluvia… con un vaso vacio en su mano derecha. Tyson corrio hacia rei…-

¡De seguro tienes sed! .- el neko asintio.- ¿Qué quieres… agua, leche… refresco?.- sonrió tyson saliendo de la habitación seguido por rei.

El Psicologo oprimió su cien tratando de alejar la migraña que le causaba el observar esa imagen.- ejem…eso es lo que no deben hacer…-

¡Tyson!.- salio li gritando hacia la cocina donde se encontro con que no solo era tyson quien le daba todo a rei, tambien estaban max, mariaha, Kevin, gary… y bueno casi todos incluido kai, que ya se habia unido al grupo olvidando todo lo que el psicologo le habia dicho y es que rei se veia tan adorable, con esos ojos brillando con tanta inocencia… sin ningun sufrimiento…. No como hace un par de dias en esa misma cabaña, cuando el neko sollozaba por que lo dejaran salir….

fin del capitulo

bueno ahi esta, perdon y por favor no me maten (XD), aqui esta este capitulo, es corto, pero espero poder subir otro pronto, mas pronto (ya acabe el proyecto de la escuela... eso me libera tiempo.. (1 semana, pero es una semana) bueno gracias por los reviews...


	6. Chapter 6

Los dias pasaban y el neko no mostraba mejoría alguna, seguía igual que antes, no hablaba y pedia todo con señales… lo que el doctor les habia dicho… había funcionado muy poco… ya que nadie se atrevia a decirle que no a rei…

Habia pasado una semana, una larga semana… rei andaba con confianza por el lugar siempre escondiendose o durmiendose en los lugares menos esperados… arriba del tejado, en los arboles, detrás del sillon, en lugares muy extraños.

Pero ese dia, rei estaba un poco insoportable… y nadie sabia la razon, rei incluso habia agotado la paciencia de los white tigers lo cual ya era mucho, ya nadie sabia con que contentarlo, por que el neko se paseaba de un lado a otro con una cara de fastidio y sobretodo de molestia, lo cual nadie acababa de comprender, ese dia no habian hecho nada para molestarlo y sin embargo el neko se encontraba poco accesible.

No aceptaba nada de le ofrecieran.-

no lo entiendo….- comentaba tala mientras limpiaba el destrozo que rei habia hecho cuando le habia ofrecido un vaso de leche.- generalmente un vaso de leche lo tranquiliza…- decia el pelirrojo mientras era ayudado por max…- tal vez hay algo que lo esta molestando… a lo mejor esta enfermo… he leido que a veces los gatos…. Cambian su comportamiento cuando estan….

Rei no es un gato!.- exclamo bryan…- debemos dejarlo de tratar como tal.- dijo mientras entraba a la cocina, con un platillo ruso en sus manos, ya se habia cansado de la comida china que mariah y gary preparaban todos los días. El neko se abalanzo contra el y le quito el plato, lo acerco un poco a su rostro y lo olfateo un poco, todos le miraron sorprendidos… rei no era fanatico de la comida rusa… es mas… ese platillo ni siquiera le gustaba…. De hecho era de los favoritos de bryan, tala y kai… pero al neko nunca le habia agradado. Rei acerco sus labios a la orilla del plato y lo provo… segundos despues el pelinegro solto el plato, que fue atrapado por un habil tala, que la verdad ya no queria limpiar de nuevo, rei salio de la cocina con una mueca de asco en su rostro…-

¿Qué significa todo esto?...- dijo bryan observando algo intrigado el comportamiento de rei…-podria ser que…-

¿Qué?- interrumpio tala….

No, nada…- nego bryan mientras tomaba su plato y se dirigia a la mesa…-

La tarde siguió como si nada hasta que…-

voy a salir – exclamo tyson mientras se dirigia a donde tenian las bufandas… rei lo observaba sigilosamente desde detrás del sillon, la mano de tyson se acerco auna de las bufandas… una color blanco… cuando de repente,.

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!.- grito el peliazul.- rei sueltame!.- exclamaba mientras trataba de que rei soltase su brazo ya que lo estaba mordiendo.-

¿Qué pasa tyson?.- exclamo max.-

¡REI!.- grito el mayor de los chinos.- ¡Sueltalo! ¡Te va a hacer daño morder a tyson!

¡Gracias viejo!... ¡El daño lo estoy recibiendo yo! ¡me esta mordiendo!

Bryan entro corriendo y tomo al neko tratando de evitar que soltara a tyson, en su lucha contra el neko, la bufanda blanca salio disparada hacia el centro de la sala, llamando la atención del neko que solto a tyson y se lanzo contra la bufanda para despues salir corriendo del lugar.-

Auchhhhh…¿Qué le pasa hoy a rei?.- exclamo tyson mientras mariah intetaba curar la herida de su mano.

La noche al fin habia llegado, todo mundo estaba agotado, no podian creer todo lo que el neko les hizo esa tarde, despues de la guerra por la bufanda.. que al fin y a cabo no pudieron quitarla, rei hizo un tiradero en la cocina intentando encontrar algo de comer, despues siguió con el baño cuando intentaba darse un baño…. Y asi fue que al fin y a la hora de cenar todos estaban muy molestos con el neko que les observaba desde una de las esquina de la mesa… ninguno le habia dirigido la palabra en un par de horas, el neko empezaba a desesperarse…. Tenia en su mano derecha un pequeño vaso… tala supuso que ahora si querria la leche…. Pero no señor… ese dia el neko no lograria ablandarlo, no despues de todo lo que tuvo que limpiar por su culpa…- la mirada de rei se puso mas triste, en ese momento todos se sorprendieron al ver como la tristeza cambiaba a molestia, un fuerte golpe asusto a todos, rei habia estrellado su vaso contra la mesa (era de plastico) , eso saco de sus casillas a bryan ( que la verdad no tenia mucha paciencia) .-

¡¿Qué demonios quieres!...¡¿crees que es divertido estar jugando contigo al gato malcriado!...¡¿Nosotros no leemos la mente! Y ¡No tenemos ni la minima idea de que pasa por tu cabeza! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Dinos que es lo que quieres!.- grito el ruso provocando que rei abriera los ojos sorprendido, rei despues puso una expresión seria que se transformo en enojo. Justo en ese momento kai iba entrando a la casa.-

¡Quiero a kai! ¡quiero ver a kai!.- grito el neko mientras cerraba sus ojos con todas sus fuerzas, esperando aquel dolor que le provocaba pensar en kai, pero no llego abrió los ojos, encontrandose frente a frente con kai, que acababa de entrar a la casa, el ruso bicolor estaba todo rojo, todos estaban con los ojos abiertos como plato, bryan sonrio, asi que era eso, lo que molestaba a rei, ahora todo tenia sentido…. Rei escogia todos esos lugares extraños para "dormir" solo para poder observar a kai… sonrio picaramente, ese dia rei habia estado insoportable por que no habia visto a kai en todo el dia, y era su forma de demostrarlo, con razon corrio a probar el platillo… por que era el favorito de kai, y mordio a tyson por que estuvo a punto de tocar la bufanda que kai habia olvidado, hizo tiradero en la cocina tratando de encontrar la comida para kai… no para el…. Bryan solto una carcajada tan sonora que saco de su ensimismamiento a todo el mundo.- así que eso era.- dijo con una sonrisa mayor, se acerco a rei y lo tomo del brazo provocando la sorpresa del neko al verse arrojado contra kai que lo recibio con los brazos abiertos.- el neko cerro los ojos totalmente avergonzado.-

Rei…- rei abrio los ojos al sentir la mano de kai acariciar su cabeza.- yo también quería verte.- rei levanto la mirada encontrandose con los ojos rubies de kai.- yo te amo rei…- el neko abrio los ojos sorprendido mientras sus mejillas se ponian mas rojas (digo si se podia)

… kai… yo también… te amo..- dijo para despues plantar un suave beso en los labios de kai…-

Todos en la mesa aplaudieron felices… ya que eso significaba que rei estaria mucho mejor… tala sonrio abiertamente mientras se relajaba en su silla, eso significaba no limpiar nunca mas lo que rei tirara, tyson suspiro aliviado mientras tomaba su mano derecha… eso significaba no ser mordido nuevamente por rei… demonios ese niño si que tenia los dientes afilados.-

¿FIN?


End file.
